Naruto Uzumaki
Naruto Uzumaki er en glad lille dreng som i starten elsker at lave ballade, da der ikke er nogen i landsbyen der kan lide ham, da han har Kyuubi/Kurama(9 halede) inde i sig, som ødelagde landsbyen for længe side. Han mistede sine forældre Minato Namikaze og Kushina Uzumaki, som ofrede sig for at rede landsbyen, ved at sende den ni hale ræv, ind i Naruto. Naruto kom først ud af akademiet da han var 12 år og han fik sit pandebånd af Iruka Umino som var hans lærer. Naruto kom i team 7, som består afthumb|Team 7 --- Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura og Naruto , iko , your . Sakura Haruno som Naruto er forelsket i, Sasuke Uchiha Narutos bedsteven og største rival og deres sensei Kakashi Hatake Kakashi deres sensei(lærer) havde lavet en prøve til dem hvor de skulle have fat i 2 bjælder, men fik man ikke fat i nogen bjælde ville man blive båndet fast til en træ stolpe, hvilket betyder at en mindst ville blive båndet fast til stolpen. Da de gik igang var Naruto den første der bare gik op imod Kakashi selfølgelig, men Naruto gik i en fælde hvor han blev hængt til et træ. To gange. Sakura røg ned da Kakashi brugte en Genjutsu (illusion) hvor Sasuke var svækket med våben i sig, Sasuke røg ned da Kakashi han tog ham under jorden og kun havde hovdet oppe. Da Sasuke kom op fik de ikke nogle bjelder men naruto var den eneste der blev båndet fast og de andre fik frokost, men Sasuke fandt ud af hans plan og gav Naruto noget af sin frokost og de havde bestået. Zabuza og Haku En af deres første C rank missioner gik ud på at de skulle hjælpe Tazuna med og komme hjem til Kirigakure uden at der skete ham noget. De kom ind i nogle problemer. Tazuna kunne ikke lide ninjaer[ Uzumaki|[[Fil:Tazuna.png|thumb|Tazuna]]] Lidt senere kommer der en ninja ved navn Zabuza Momochi som det viser sig at Kakashi kender. Da de har kæmpet imod Zabuza i noget tid kom der lige pludselig en dreng ved navn Haku som dræbte Zabuza troede de, fordi lidt senere finder Kakashi ud af at de våben som Haku havde kært om hvilke steder man kunne lamme sin fjende på deres krop så kunne nøjes med og lamme sit bytte så Zabuza var slet ikke død endnu. Og da de kom hjem til Tazuna mødte vi Inari som var hans barnebarn og Tsunami som var hans barn. Vi fik også noget at vide om Inaris far (stedfar) som hed Kaiza, han var byens helt men døde. thumb|Hakuthumb|left|Kakashi vs Zabuza Den Store Naruto Bro Tazuna og nogle andre fra Kirigakure de var igang med og bygge en bro men Gatou som var ham der styrede Zabuza og Hakus liv ville ikke havde at den bro blev bygget så Team 7 satte sig for og beskytte broen. Imens de byggede var der flere og flere der mistede håbet fordi de ville ikke havde noget med Gatou og gøre fordi, det var ham der dræbte Kaiza (Inaris sted far). efter at folk ikke ville havde noget med Gatou og gøre blev alle folk indendørs thumb|Gatou Endelig kom Haku og Zabuza og kampen kunne begynde. Tactikken var Sakura passer på Tazuna, Sasuke og Naruto (kommer først senere) tager kampen op imod Haku, og tilsidst Kakashi tager Zabuza. Men kampene ender måske ikke som forventede, Sasuke faldt og det gjorde Naruto vred så Narutos nihalede chakra den brød ud.thumb|left|narutos nihalede chakra Og Naruto mod Haku kunne begynde, Naruto tæskede løs på Haku indtil han fik smadret hans maske og det viste sig at han var en dreng han som Naruto havde set i skoven, og pludselig da han skulle til og lave det sidse slag teleporteret Haku sig ved hjælp af sit spejl over til Kakashi som skulle til og bruge Raikiri som er hvor han holder lyn i sin hånd. Da Kakashi skulle til og dræbe Zabuza gik Haku ind foran så Haku døde. Zabuza var ligeglad og Gatou folk kom fordi de ville dræbe Zabuza, ja Zabuza var ligeglad indtil Naruto han sagde et par ord til ham. Så Zabuza tog kampen op imod Gatou og han folk med kun en Kunai (våben). Imens havde Inari været ude og spørger om hjælp, i starten gad de ikke men senere gik med og de kom som et lykke træf. Kakashi og Naruto de lavede skygge kloner så de kunne slå Gatous hær og da de havde slået ham kaldte de broen for "den store naruto bro" Chunin Éksamen Lidt senere kom der noget der hed Chunin (ninja af anden rank) eksame hvor alle geniner (ninja af laveste rank) kunne blive chuniner, og alle de 9 nybegyndere var med som var, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga. Der var også et par andre stykker som man kan navne på som er, Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee, Tenten plus et par ekstra som er fra Otogakure, Kabuto Yakushi, Yoroi, Zaku Abumi Dosu Kinuta og Kin tsuchi. Derudover kender men også et hold fra sand-landet og det hold består af Gaara, Kankorou, og Temari. Disse er de deltager som man kender navne på. Efter det forsæt de deres kamp. Oto Suna invasionKategori:KonohaKategori:Mount Myoboku Mens Sasuke kæmpede mod Gaara Kategori:Abdirahim